


Cherry Blossoms and Strawberries

by icarizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, I LOVE KOHAJUN, M/M, kohajun, theyre both inexperienced, two innocent boys sharing their first kiss...., very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarizu/pseuds/icarizu
Summary: jun asks if he can kiss kohaku. kohaku doesn't know how to respond.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Cherry Blossoms and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> short kohajun fic abt their first kiss! I love KohaJun a lot, mostly because of the April Fools' event....who would've thought we'd get Jun-kun angst and A NEW SHIP to come out of that. huh.

"Kohaku. Can I...kiss you?"

Jun's voice was soft. Softer than it has ever been. Usually it was just quiet and rugged with a hint of constant frustration. But not today. They've been in a relationship for a good 10 months and they still haven't kissed.    
Was that weird?    
Kohaku didn't want to think so. He was sure there were plenty of other couples out there who have never kissed! ....Ten months into their relationship....well, he was still sure anyway! But when Jun proposed the question though, it left Kohaku staring up at the other, eyes wide and breath hitched. He didn't know if he was ready just yet...!! Should he consult Rinne first --? No. On second thought, definitely not Rinne. Niki...? He'd just get too embarrassed. HiMERU? Nope. The conversation would turn weird. Tsukasa--    
  
No.

...

That's it. He's run out of people he could list in his mind by name. 

  
Kohaku couldn't turn to anyone when it comes to these kinds of things, and now he was just confused and embarrassed and  _ so many things _ all at once.

"Kohaku?" Came Jun's voice again, and he sounded so much more nervous than Kohaku!

"It's okay if you don't want to, I--"

"....Yeah, Jun-han. You can."

Kohaku said that completely without thinking.

Jun's expression was akin to that of someone who's just been hit by a brick.

“Are you sure…?” Jun breathes out. It seemed like  _ he  _ was the one who wasn’t sure about this, despite being the one to ask in the first place. Kohaku only shrugs. He wasn’t sure either, but at the same time, he did want to know how it would feel like (and he was NOT about to ask Rinne or Niki about it. They were terrible at explaining.). And he would definitely want his first kiss to be with Jun. Not anybody else.    
  
And to be honest, he really liked Jun calling him by his name for once. He’d have to savor this moment!   
  
“...Okay.” Jun inhales, gold eyes nervously shifting away for a moment, before directing his gaze back to Kohaku. Putting his hands on either side of Kohaku’s shoulders, he leans forward towards the shorter boy, slowly inching closer bit by bit. Kohaku was practically frozen, his mind going blank the moment he felt Jun’s breathing against his lips. And before he could react any further, there it was.   
  
_...Jun was kissing him.  _   
_...Jun was kissing him…!!! _   
  
It was quick and chaste -- just a gentle brush of their lips against one other. Jun was inexperienced, and Kohaku was also inexperienced. How was he to know how it should be done? Kohaku didn’t care. He was just...happy! It was awkward and definitely new...but Kohaku could feel like his heart was about to explode.   
  
“...Kohaku?” Jun whispers, anxiety showing up even now. He was flushed red, and so was Kohaku. Jun stays in the same position, not even bothering to completely move away. He wanted to see how Kohaku would react.   
  
Kohaku didn’t say anything. Instead, he wraps his arms around Jun’s neck, diving in for a second one. 


End file.
